Black Rose Petals
by bitbyboth
Summary: Valentine's Day for Dante and Nero becomes less romantic when a demon starts running around killing people. Ch 6 is up and this is complete! Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Chapter 1 Celebrating Valentine's Day

Black Roses CHAPTER 1

Here I am to bring you a Valentine's Day based DMC DantexNero story! I hope you guys like it! I'm starting it today and I will hopefully be updating one chapter a day until Valentine's Day *crosses fingers* I have three chapters finished already, but that's not all of it, so I hope that I get it all done in time!

I do not own Devil May Cry…not even a copy of the game ;_;

This story is also following the events of Diamondback-just for clarity purposes!

* * *

_February 14, 2010_

Nero walked in through the front doors of Devil May Cry, returning from a rather enjoyable mission of wiping out a few Hellhounds in a nearby city. Although he _had_ been gone overnight and he missed Dante-but only a little…and he'd never say it out loud.

The younger slayer had remembered that it was Valentine's Day along the way home and stopped by a one of the local stores to buy some chocolate covered strawberries, whipped cream, strawberry syrup and something else for his lover, Dante, to use…however he saw fit.

Nero looked around the shop, but he didn't see the older hunter anywhere, wondering if Dante had gone off on a mission of his own he walked over to the desk, but saw nothing of interest, just an empty pizza box, tomato juice can and some crumpled up pieces of paper. It seemed odd that the older slayer hadn't even called out a 'hey kid' if he was here.

"Dante?" he asked, looking around again, that was when he noticed the black rose petals on the floor. The younger hunter's eyebrow raised with curiosity as he slowly followed the trail with his eyes. It led from the front door of the shop and up the stairs.

Nero chuckled having an idea of where this was going and wondering if he should keep following the trail…which would probably lead to a very naked Dante laying on their bed or something. He shrugged to himself, deciding he wanted to know what his partner had planned. He followed the black petals up to their closed door and smirked with a shake of his head before grabbing the handle and starting to turn it.

"Dante, I'm home." he announced before opening the door and walking inside. He followed the trail of rose petals and saw they did end up on the bed, but instead of Dante laying there, there was a black lacquered wooden box covered with the petals. Nero's head tilted with curiosity and he walked closer, setting the bag he was carrying onto the bed next to the box before brushing the petals off of the case revealing gold emblazoned letters reading 'Spitting Cobra.'

The younger slayer was intrigued by these words and carefully started to unfasten the gold colored clasps holding the box closed. His eyes widened when he saw what was hidden within. It was a gun. It had much the same design of Blue Rose, an over-under double barrel, pistol based weapon, but the style was incredibly different.

For starters, the metal of the firearm was black, and the grip was made out of what looked like black lacquered wood. 'Spitting Cobra' was etched into the grip in gold lettering. In the black metal was scratched what appeared to be silver lined scales from the hammer to the end of the barrel. Behind the cartridge was the head of a silver snake, fangs bared and glistening. Around the entire cartridge itself were the silver scales as well as the horseshoe shape that adorned the back of a cobra's hood.

Nero carefully reached out and brushed his human hand over the side of the gun before wrapping his fingers around the grip and picking it up. He was so distracted by the firearm that he failed to notice that Dante had snuck up behind him.

"That's the wrong hand kid."

The younger slayer lightly jumped when his partner's arms slid around his waist.

"Wrong hand? But I fire with my left hand." he said with confusion.

"With Blue Rose. I didn't intend to replace your signature gun, kid. Just give you another one to rely on. I know you can shoot with your right hand; I've seen you do it. Besides, it's not really a stretch, I'm sure you did a lot more with your right hand before you started putting into a sling. Now you hardly ever use that sling, so there's no reason not to have another gun." the older hunter explained, lightly kissing behind the kid's ear.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." he mumbled carefully switching the gun to his right hand, making sure that his claws wouldn't scratch the finish. The weight was comforting and the grip was more comfortable than Ebony, which he had used a few occasions prior.

"This must have been a bitch to design…"

"Oh yeah, and I have zero artistic ability." the other hunter laughed.

Nero wanted to dispute that, figuring that the way Dante dispatched demons could sometimes count as an art form. Instead he just smiled softly.

"Thanks Dante. This is really amazing, it must've cost a fortune."

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me." the older man stated, lightly nibbling against Nero's neck. The younger half-devil chuckled and placed Spitting Cobra back into the case and snapped it shut before moving it off to the side of the bed and turning to face his partner. He smiled, leaning back and pulling the older man on top of him, onto their rose petal covered bed. Their lips clashed together and Nero's devil arm tangled into the older half-devil's hair as his left hand reached over and grabbed the bag he'd been carrying earlier. He pulled away then, smirking. "I got you something too, not as nice, but I think you'll like it."

Dante turned curious and opened up the bag, a smirk sliding over his features. "Well, I think I definitely like the idea of where this is going."

"I figured you would." the younger half-devil replied. "So let's get to it, I know you're never busy on Valentine's Day."

Dante picked up one of the chocolate covered strawberries. "Exactly, so there's no rush. You know that chocolate covered strawberries are an aphrodisiac?"

"Hmm? No, I didn't know that. I just knew that you liked strawberries-at least in sundae form." he shrugged, watching as his partner ate one of the berries, before leaning down to kiss him again, their tongues twisted together giving Nero the taste of sweet strawberry and bitter-sweetness of the dark chocolate. When Dante pulled away he felt something else press against his lips and he parted them, taking a bite out of the saccharine berry being offered to him, his lover then ate the other half. After a few minutes several of the strawberries had been devoured and the two were looking for a little something more.

Nero's shirt and hoodie were the first things to go, the older hunter's jacket and shirt following close behind. The younger half-devil quickly flipped Dante onto his back, straddling his hips as he licked and nipped at the older hunter's muscled chest, making his way down to the hem of his pants. Nero's hands easily unbuckled and unzipped his lover's pants pulling them down enough to expose his half hardened length to the cool air.

Nero lightly dragged the claws of his devil bringer over the muscle, causing the older hunter to sigh and close his eyes tightly. The younger half-devil smirked, leaning down to drag his tongue up the sensitive underside, this movement procured him a moan, he shifted his hand over to hold on to Dante's hip so he wouldn't buck before closing his lips around the head of the older hunter's rapidly hardening member, giving a gentle suck. He received a louder groan as the half-devil tried to arch his hips, the devil bringer holding him fast. Nero was encouraged however and slowly slid further down, taking in a few more inches, his tongue slithering against the pulsing blue vein.

"H-oly fuck Nero." Dante gasped.

Nero started to bob his head at a teasingly slow pace, taking in a little more with every swoop, until he tasted salty precum on his tongue and pulled away, letting go of the older slayer's hip to find he had left several tiny punctures. Before he could do anything about them however he was roughly thrown onto his back, and felt his hands bound up above his head. He growled softly in protest, but didn't thrash, looking up to find Cerberus wrapped around his wrists.

Dante threw off his pants before reaching down to yank off the younger's remaining garments, leaving each of them naked. The older slayer then reached into the bag and retrieved a tube of red, strawberry flavored lube, the other stuff could wait until later. He quickly slicked up two of his fingers, and slipped them into his lover. Nero lightly gasped and threw his head back, his fingers tightening around Cerberus. The younger male felt pleasure flood through his senses as Dante's other hand wrapped around his neglected length.

Nero moaned softly when the older half-devil's fingers brushed against his prostate. His hips arched slightly as his lover repeated the motion and stroked him lightly in time.

"Dante-please." he mewled, trying not to sound too desperate. The older slayer chuckled softly and removed his fingers rubbing some more of the lube onto his aching member. Nero wrapped his legs around Dante's hips, urging him to move faster, seeing as he didn't have the use of his arms he couldn't yank his lover closer. The older male seemed to get the picture and pushed into him.

The younger half devil hissed in a breath, his fingers locking around Cerberus's icy chains; the only thing that felt cold to him at the moment. He exhaled slowly as he felt Dante pull back out of him leaving only the head before slamming back into that tight, velvet heat. He hit what he'd been aiming for this time, wringing a moan from the smaller male.

Dante picked up a quick rhythm, hitting the same spot and stroking his lover with every thrust. Nero rolled his hips to coax the dominant male faster, gasping and moaning loudly. The younger hunter started to fight slightly against his bonds when Dante began to bite and suck on his neck.

"Damn it Dante!" he growled, pulling on Cerberus's chains, before moaning as his lover hit that bundle of nerves inside him again, making white light dance in front of his eyes.

The older male continued his ministrations until several red marks bloomed under his lips on the kid's throat. Nero had stopped fighting against his bonds, too preoccupied with the pleasure assaulting his senses.

"Ah-damn!" he growled, his hips bucking as he tried to get more friction as well as a more powerful hit to his prostate. "Dante-agh-I--DANTE!" he screamed as he hit his peak spilling his pearly essence across both their abdomens. His muscles convulsed around Dante's length causing pleasure to rocket through his body, crying out as he came as well, filling the smaller male with his seed.

Afterwards the two lay together panting, feeling rather content to just say where they were, basking in the after-sex bliss.

-That is until there was a loud banging on their bedroom door.

"I understand that you guys are celebrating Valentine's Day and shit but we have a problem!" Trish shouted from the other side of the door.

Dante rolled his eyes and Nero blushed and fidgeted, looking over to the older male.

"Dante." he whispered, tugging at his arms.

"Arg! Fine, we'll be down in twenty Trish." he grunted, loosening Cerberus so Nero could slip his arms free and rub at his wrists. They heard the blonde woman's heels click down the hallway and out of earshot.

"What do you think it's about?"

"Some kind of damn demon. Come on. We can snag a shower before we go down there." he smirked suggestively before hopping off the bed.

* * *

*sigh* I really am happy at the way this came out…but once again I set out to write a one-shot and end up with an idea for a story. XD I suppose other authors have a hard time coming up with ideas though, once I start writing I guess the idea just starts to flow a little easier. Leave me a review if you liked! :3 Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 27, 2010


	2. Chapter 2 Prefrences?

Black Rose Petals CHAPTER 2

SirenaLoreley: I know, it took a long time to write that chapter, though it was very smexy if I do say so myself X3 Yeah, Devil's Bash was suppose to be a one-shot too, but it ended up taking on a life of it's own. *shrugs* I guess when the muses are with me they're with me, and it's always a good thing. I hope that you can get rid of your writer's block! Thanks for reviewing! *gives chocolate covered strawberries* yes, chocolate covered strawberries for reviewing XD Special V-day treats!

Rebellious Red Queen: Yes, it's always fun to write a yummy chapter first ;3 The next few chapters are mostly action/adventure type stuff, so I hope you like them too. Mm…chocolate covered strawberries. It made me want them too! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives chocolate covered strawberries*

It's been sort of shitty up here at college we got like…a foot or so of snow and I STILL had classes yesterday ;_; oh well. You know that I've noticed something-when I start a story with smut I end up getting a LOT of faves right away XD I just thought that was funny.

Anyhow, these guys belong to Capcom and so I make no money, just some sick enjoyment from writing these stories XD Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

After a quickie in the shower the two devil hunters headed downstairs fully clothed. Nero was trying to cover up the hickeys that Dante had left all over his neck, without much success.

Trish was perched in Dante's desk chair examining Ombra.

"About time you boys made it down here. We have a mission."

"It's Valentine's Day Trish. What's the emergency that can't wait until tomorrow?"

"An incubus."

"…Incubus?" Nero asked, tilting his head.

"It's along the lines of a male succubus." Dante explained.

"Exactly why I came to you two."

"The two gay guys?" Nero deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes. Two people have died in the last twenty-four hours and we're getting a hefty sum to take care of it."

"So what you're saying is that you're afraid you can't resist the incubus's good looks and charm so you've come to us."

"Say what you want Dante, but I'm not going after this thing without some back up." she said airily.

"All right. Let's get going. Where were the women killed at?" Nero asked.

"One was at Ottawa street and the other was on Westrick."

"Those are on total opposite sides of town! How do you know it's just one?" the younger inquired.

"More than one incubus running around is unbelievably unlikely." Trish said casually. "So go on, each of you can head out in a different direction."

"What about you?" the smaller male mumbled, grabbing Red Queen and placing it on his back.

"I'm going to get Lady. We'll go dredging."

"Dredg-?"

"She means they're going to go out and cruise bars while we do all the work."

"Yeah, exactly." Trish mumbled, rolling her eyes before heading towards the front door. "Good luck."

"Ugh." Nero grumbled, holding back a yawn. He'd just gotten back from a mission, and gone two rounds with the older hunter, he really just wanted to catch some zees. Then he thought about the nearly empty pizza boxes, beer and tomato juice containers in the fridge, and knew they needed the money, even if there wouldn't be much between all four of them it would be enough to buy some more groceries.

"I'm not going anywhere near Westrick street. I'll head to Ottawa." he said flatly. (1)

"Alright kid, be careful. Oh, and make sure you take your new gun with you, give it a test run." Dante said, pecking the smaller male's lips before disappearing out the door in a flash of red.

"Damn showoff." Nero muttered with a small smirk, heading out after him, Spitting Cobra sitting snugly against his right hip.

* * *

Nero headed to the crime scene on Ottawa Street, the front rooms of the house were spotless, but the stench of sex and death permeated the entire perimeter and made the devil hunter sick to his stomach. He made his way back to the bedroom. The house was small, only one bed one bath. The girl must've lived alone.

He pushed open the bedroom door with his devil bringer and quickly covered his nose and mouth with his human hand, the smell was rank. He saw what remained of the girl left a top of the disheveled pink comforter, her hair had turned white, and her skin wrinkled like all the life had just been sucked out of her.

Nero closed his hazy blue eyes for a moment, trying to work up the nerve to take his hand off his face, he unfortunately needed to find the scent of the demon that did this. He carefully pulled his hand away and breathed in slowly, half-choking. He'd smelled decomposition before but this was just so concentrated it made his eyes water, he was almost positive he wouldn't be able to ID the scent of the demon through the stench.

Still, he forced himself to inhale a few more times getting used to the foul smell until he could start to pick it apart. He closed his eyes and shoved the decomposition smell out of his mind. He found with that out of the way he could pick out the scent of the perfume the woman used to wear, and even fainter than that was a dark, musky scent.

That was what he wanted. As soon as he was sure he had it, he closed the door and quickly moved back down the hall. This thing needed to go down.

* * *

Dante had easily located the house on Westrick, he knew that incubi victims had accelerated decomposition because the demon sucked every drop of life they could out of them, leaving them cold and deader than dead. For this reason he didn't need to see the body, he already knew what it would look like and he'd rather not see another. Instead he looked at the room he was in, the living room, searching for the demon's MO. What kind of women was he after?

He started examining pictures, noting that that the same man was present in almost all of them. This caused his eyebrows to furrow. Trish _had_ said that they were just women right? At the moment he couldn't remember, and that concerned him slightly. Was this demon after men? Was that why Trish had come to get them? Use them as bait? If she had he mentally swore that he would kick her leather-clad ass.

The son of Sparda sighed and folded his hands behind his head, deciding that he needed to figure out if this person was a man or a woman and the surrounding furniture gave no indication of gender. So he made his way back to the bedroom and took a quick look inside. Definitely a man.

"Damn it Trish. I expect this shit from Lady." he grumbled to himself. This also made him question what victims the incubus was after. It was a toss-up if Nero's victim was a female. He should probably ask. He pulled out his red cell phone and quickly typed in Nero's number.

"Yeah Dante?" came the reply after just one ring.

"What was your vic?"

"What?"

"Was your victim a girl?"

"Yeah, why?" he wondered.

"Mine's a guy."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"Means that our demon doesn't have a preference."

"That seems problematic."

"Yeah, at least it's going to be harder to pinpoint his type of victim. All right. Well, I'm going to try to figure out where this thing is picking these people up."

"Okay, I'm gonna go searching the old fashioned way. See you later." Nero said shortly before hanging up.

Dante went back to searching the apartment for clues on where the guy had been before he died. He checked calendars and found a date book but nothing besides business was in those. Until he came upon something he'd missed on the table next to the door. There laid two ripped, plastic bracelets. One was purple and one was blue. He walked over and picked one up, on the inside printed in cursive lettering was written 'Ambrosia.'

"Hmm…" he mumbled thoughtfully. The phone number was printed there as well. He took out his cell phone and gave it a try.

"Hello, Ambrosia." said a pleasant enough sounding male voice.

"Hey, I found a bracelet with this name and number on it, I was wondering if I could ask you about it." he said casually.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"What is Ambrosia?"

"It's a club, we serve alcohol; so no one under twenty-one. We're best known as a hot spot for singles."

"Why's that?"

"The bracelet system. Whenever a customer comes in they have a choice between four different colors of bracelets, depending on sexual preference."

"And how does that work?" the devil-hunter inquired.

"Pink means that one is interested in females, blue for males, purple to bi-sexual preferences and black if you're not looking to hook up."(2)

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." he said before snapping his phone shut. One was blue, a male preference, and the other purple. The purple was probably the demons'. They were picking up their victims at this club, Ambrosia.

* * *

(1) In Devil's Bash Nero went to clear out some demons on East Westrick street and got knocked out and dragged off to a different location to have his arm cut open xp

(2) Ambrosia I created and I invented the bracelet system myself, so if you want to use it ask my permission first and I'll be happy to let you borrow it as long as I'm given credit. :3

This is mostly a filler chapter to get to some other stuff. They needed to find out where the demon was, so they could find it. ;P I hope you liked chapter 2, leave me a review and I'll give you chocolate covered strawberries! XD Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 1, 2010


	3. Chapter 3 Pandora or Lucifer

Black Rose Petals CHAPTER 3

SirenaLoreley: :3 I'm glad you love the story. You'll see what happens when it happens :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives chocolate covered strawberries*

Rebellious Red Queen: Pure epicness? XD I'm not really sure what's epic about it, but thanks a lot. Thank you for reviewing! *gives chocolate covered strawberries*

Thanks to everyone who read the last two chapters! I do not own Devil May Cry or it's characters, they belong to Capcom! Enjoy!

* * *

Nero trudged down the street trying to catch even a whiff of the monster he was searching for. He knew that he had a snowball's chance in hell of running across the thing out in the open. It was a chance he had to look into though.

He walked along the streets taking in a deep breath with every step. He'd been out for more than an hour, but as a stray breeze blew by he was sure his luck had changed. There was a hint of dark muskiness.

His light blue eyes turned towards the wind as a smirk creased his lips. He ran in that direction.

'_Come on out.'_ he thought, taking another breath and realizing that the scent was now coming from his right side. He stopped and turned his head that way, frowning as he tried to pinpoint the demon's position. After a moment he lost the scent and got on guard, his left hand reached back, tightening around Red Queen's hilt, ready for an attack at any moment.

Nero stood at the ready trying to find anything threatening, and eventually, after a few minutes, decided that the thing was gone. He sighed with frustration and let go of his sword. At the same moment his phone started to jingle and he yanked it out of his pocket.

"Yeah?" he answered gruffly.

"Head back to the shop, I figured out where this guy's hunting." Dante answered before the line went dead.

Nero quirked an eyebrow and stared at the screen that showed Dante's name and a flashing counter that read a whole nine seconds. "Didn't really leave me much of a choice, old man."

He shoved the device back into his pocket and started back to Devil May Cry.

* * *

Nero opened the front doors of the shop to find Dante sitting at his desk in the usual manner, eating a slice of pizza. The smaller male rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we be doing a job or something?"

"Relax kid. I found a great lead. We can hang out here until about five when this joint in uptown opens up."

"What 'joint?'"

"Some place called 'Ambrosia.'"

"Is that the place with the bracelets?"

"Yeah." he replied, though a mouthful of pizza. "You been there?"

"Worse. I'm banned from that fucking place." he sighed, walking over and leaning Red Queen against the desk as he grabbed a slice from the cardboard box.

Dante laughed. "Geeze kid. What did you do?"

Nero finished swallowing before answering. "It was before I found you. I was in there thinking maybe someone would know who you were. This guy was giving me shit, so I kicked his ass. Both of us got kicked out." he answered taking another bite.

The elder hunter continued to laugh. "You're such a spitfire."

"Damn right." he mumbled, finishing his first slice of pizza. "So what am I suppose to be doing while you're at the club?"

"I hate to say it, kid, but you look beat. So if you can't come with me you may as well stay here and catch some sleep."

"Gee, I wonder how that happened," he said sarcastically with a smirk, grabbing another piece of the triangular junk food. "Anyway, I'm not that tired, and I don't want to sleep while you're out tracking down an incubus. I can't go inside but I can keep a look out on the outside."

"All right, kid. Suit yourself." the older half-devil shrugged, kicking his feet up onto the desk. He had figured out banning Nero from just about anything ended up badly, for two reasons. Number one was that the kid just came along anyway, and the second was that he didn't get laid for like two weeks.

"So what are you planning to do anyway?" Nero asked curiously. "I mean, I'm sure they're not going to let you in there toting Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion."

"Not to mention I'll stick out like a sore thumb if I do that." he stated.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'll bring Pandora, that just looks like a briefcase."

"A creepy briefcase."

Dante lightly chuckled, "or Lucifer, that I can disguise as a backpack."

"So you're going to go into a club with a briefcase or a backpack?"

The older devil shrugged, licking a little pizza sauce off his thumb.

"I would suggest you take Lucifer, less obvious, and less likely to get in your way," the younger suggested. "I'll bring your weapons with me so that if you get into it you can find me and get some more fire power."

"Well now, this is starting to sound like a plan." Dante grinned.

"That's what I'm aiming for." the younger said with a roll of his eyes. "And if we're going to get this thing going before anyone gets taken home for the night I'd say we should head out."

Dante glanced at the clock, finding that it was very swiftly turning towards five o'clock and twilight was beginning to fall on the city.

"Yep, you're right." he said, setting his feet on the floor with a loud thump. "Let's rock this party." he grinned.

* * *

So they're off to Ambrosia! Things are getting more exciting! :3 I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was pretty short! Sorry about that! Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth Febuary 3, 2010


	4. Chapter 4 Ambrosia

Black Rose Petals CHAPTER 4

SirenaLoreley: Next chapter you'll find out the incubus's plan, so you'll only have to wait until tomorrow :3 It is quite suspenseful and I like to do that because it keeps people interested, not to mention I love reading paranormal suspense, so it's the genre I know best! ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives chocolate covered strawberries*

Ha! That's right-I'm updating TWICE in one day! XD I actually have an extra chapter and I want the last chapter to be on the 14th, so you get two updates today-not to mention that the last chapter was pretty short, so this makes it up ;3 Remember-I do not own DMC or it's characters! Enjoy!

* * *

Nero followed Dante out of the shop, noticing that the older man's normal smell of berries and gunpowder had a hint of something darker in it. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was or what had caused it but it smelled kind of good.

The younger devil shook his thoughts away, and walked up beside Dante. The older male was carrying his own weapons for the moment. He'd hand them off to the kid once they got close enough to Ambrosia.

"You think that you'll really be able to find it in that place?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "It shouldn't be that difficult, I know I'm looking for a guy with a purple bracelet, that smells like a demon."

The younger slayer nodded. "I hope this doesn't take too long." he sighed, rustling his hair with his breath.

"Why? You looking for another romp in the sack, kid?"

Nero punched his arm. "No, you pervert! I'm tired." he grouched with a slight laugh.

"Okay, okay, I get it." the older devil chuckled, seeming in good spirits. The slightly smaller male rubbed his hand over his eyes and held back a yawn. Dante frowned then. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay kid?"

"I'm fine." he answered defensively.

Dante nodded and the two were silent for the rest of the walk.

Ambrosia was tucked in between two large concrete buildings but could never be confused for anything else. The outside was painted in loud colors black with blue, pink and purple splashes, there didn't seem to be any windows and only one entrance. The bass could be heard pounding outside.

Nero held out his hands as Dante pulled off Rebellion and started to unholster Ebony and Ivory, handing them over.

"Have fun." the younger stated, sheathing the weapons on his own body.

"Thanks kid." he said, ruffling his lover's hair and giving him a light peck on the lips, making Nero blush lightly.

Dante walked straight up to the front door where there was a man, with four boxes full of bracelets next to him. The man had red hair and hazel colored eyes.

"What color?" he asked, and Dante realized it was the man he'd talked to on the phone.

"Uh, black." he replied. The bouncer turned to grab said bracelet and lightly smiled.

"You're the one who called earlier, huh?"

"Yeah, that's me." he said as the piece of thin black plastic was secured on his wrist.

"Have fun." the man said. The half-devil lightly chuckled, realizing the kid had said the same thing just a second ago.

"Thanks." he stated before walking into the club. The place was bouncing with people of different shapes, sizes and colors-of course that could have just been the lights that were playing across the walls, floor, ceiling and people. There was a long bar across the back that was lit up in blue. Dante could feel the bass rattling through his bones from the loud music blasting from the speakers all over the place.

He reached up to touch the strap for Lucifer that was on his back, reassuring himself that it was there before plunging into the throng of people and realizing how hard it was actually going to be to find this guy. The air was clogged with the scent of booze, sweat and arousal.

He made his way through the mass of the people and over to the bar before releasing a sigh. "This is gonna be harder than I thought…"

* * *

Nero went to find a spot to wait while Dante tried to flush out the demon. He picked an alley between the buildings across the street. The hunter leaned back on the wall and let out a long sigh, folding his arms. Being alone with nothing to do reminded him of just how tired he was. He snarled a yawn and cast his cloudy blue orbs around for any people lingering too long near him. Not that they'd notice much…other than the crazy amount of firepower he had on his body. The sleeves of his jacket were rolled down to hide his devil arm as well as to fend off the lingering cold of the winter.

He slowly exhaled again a cloud of steam hovering in front of his mouth for a moment before disappearing in the wind. He was silently glad that he was wearing a few extra layers under his hoodie. This winter had bothered him more than any other before, probably because of the snake-like endowments that had made him cold blooded for a short while. He probably still had a drop or two of cold blood in him and he would likely always hate the cold.

The half-devil felt his ears stinging from the frigid wind and pulled up his hood before crossing his arms again. The fabric helped prevent the warmth from bleeding out and the wind from buffeting him. He continued to try to keep vigil, but as he did he felt his eyelids get heavier, and before he realized it his chin was resting against his chest and he dozed out of consciousness.

* * *

Aww…Nero fell asleep! XD I'm sad because I have this great idea for a drawing of a headshot of Nero with his arms folded and the hilts of Red Queen and Rebellion sticking up over his shoulders as his breath is frosting in front of his face. It's so awesome in my head but unfortunately I would never get his face right T_T If anyone has any artistic ability with Nero and could draw him I would love to see it :3 I'd even write a lemon or something for you! :3 So there's my little plea.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!

Ja ne

~Bitbyboth February 10, 2010


	5. Chapter 5 Devour

Black Rose Petals CHAPER 5

SirenaLoreley: Nero does seem to be a pretty heavy sleeper! XD Anyway, if you're even just considering doing the drawing, that makes me so happy! :3 Feel free to PM me. Thanks for the review! *gives chocolate covered strawberries*

Rebellious Red Queen: Yeah, it would probably be pretty much near impossible for Dante to find the demon in there, he didn't think there would be so many people. ;3 Thanks for the review! *gives chocolate covered strawberries*

Okay, here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for! The one where stuff actually happens! XD I do not own DMC and I make no money writing this story.

* * *

Nero wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep until he started to wake up. He felt hands gliding over his chest and sides, causing him to shift, realizing his jacket was off, and his hoodie was unzipped.

"Wakey, wakey, kid."

"Dante?" he breathed, cracking his eyes open, seeing Dante on top of him and they were in their bedroom. "Why the hell are you molesting me in my sleep?"

"It's Valentine's Day." he answered simply, licking the smaller male's neck.

"I've had sex with you twice already," he stated. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean, kid?"

"Stop calling me kid-and you know what I mean. The incubus."

"Oh that. I took care of it."

"Oh that?" he asked, quirking and eyebrow and lightly chuckling.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal." he stated, sucking on the younger hunter's ear. Nero growled lowly, lifting his devil arm to place it on Dante's shoulder. His breath hitched when the older male ripped through the two shirts that he was wearing. The motion sparked something carnal in his system, lust wracking his frame, and he dove in headfirst.

If Nero had just taken a moment to analyze the scent of the man above him he would have realized that it wasn't the scent of gunpowder and strawberries, but something dark and musky. The same smell that had been at the house with the dead girl, out in the street when he'd been searching and also just outside Devil May Cry before they'd gone to Ambrosia…

* * *

Dante was still at Ambrosia, taking a break at the bar, weighing his options, it seemed pretty unlikely with all these people that he was going to find just the one he was looking for. He blinked when the bouncer from before walked up to him.

He smiled lazily in greeting.

"You came here with another guy didn't you?"

"Why ya askin'?"

"Well, I was keeping an eye out for him and it looked like he fell asleep in the alley across the street, someone came, picked him up and carried him off."

Dante's muscles went rigid. "What did they look like?"

"Blonde…maybe about your size."

Definitely not anyone he was familiar with-Trish could _never_ be mistaken for a man, and she definitely couldn't pick up the kid.

"Where did they go?"

"Back the direction you came from."

"Thanks." he said, standing up and quickly making his way through the crowd and into the icy February air. He cast a quick look around.

"Nero!?" his voice echoed off the concrete walls around him and he swore. "I should've made him stay home," he grumbled as he ran over to the alley the man had indicated. "Damn it!" he cursed the scent of Nero and the demon mingling in the place he stood.

The half-devil felt possessiveness and rage well up in his being before a flash of red left him in his devil trigger and he ran after the trail of his lover and the soon-to-be-dead demon. After a few moments he realized he was running a straight path back to the shop. _'That thing can't be that stupid can it?'_

He reached the front doors of Devil May Cry and realized that it was indeed that idiotic. Nero's keys were still in the lock, the door hanging ajar. He stepped inside and saw his weapons as well as the kid's made a trail from the door up the stairs.

Dante felt a growl growing in his throat and engaged Lucifer, the wings of the weapon opening as he ran up the stairs grabbing Spitting Cobra along the way. He slowed at their bedroom door to listen for a moment.

"Dante…" he heard Nero breathe his name. The incubus had given the younger hunter an illusion of him.

The half-devil grabbed a sword from Lucifer before knocking the door open. Nero was only clothed from the waist down-and only barely, his pants were unfastened, his face flushed soft pants and moans falling from his parted lips. It was a truly sexy scene, only problem was that instead of him causing this reaction there was a blonde man with red eyes leaving bites and licks on the smaller male's collarbone, his hand rubbing against the front of the kid's boxers.

"You have _two fucking seconds _to get off him!" he roared.

This caused Nero to look over, his blue eyes clouded with lust. "D-Dante?"

The demon's red eyes flicked over to the pissed off devil hunter, as his hand slid _into_ Nero's underwear to stroke him. The smaller male giving a shuttering moan.

Dante snarled, and threw the sword at the demon, who got out of the way just in time.

"Snap out of it kid!" he shouted, tossing the gun onto the smaller male's middle.

Nero blinked rapidly and shook his head. Cold metal slid across his abdomen and he reached blindly for it, still paralyzed by the lust rattling through his body. He got his fingers around his gun and looked over to the two Dante's. One was half naked, agilely dodging right and left away from the attacks of the other. Said other was devil triggered with Lucifer on his back.

Lucifer…that was important. Why was it important? Nero struggled to think logically and quickly or _his _Dante would end up hurt.

His eyes snapped open with realization, _his_ Dante had taken Lucifer to the club-the one with Lucifer was the real one! As soon as he realized this the half-naked Dante became a man with blonde hair and red eyes. Nero glared and shakily raised his gun, firing two rounds into the demon's arm and belly. The incubus's spell kept him from moving much more than that.

The blonde gasped and shoved Dante away, the son of Sparda brought one of Lucifer's swords up to impale him, but the incubus twisted so it only grazed him and ran out the door. Dante moved to follow.

"D-Dante."

That made him stop, watching as the demon ran out the front door of his shop. It made his lip curl in distaste, but he cast his reddened eyes back over to his lover who was still laying on the bed, watching him, his devil arm stretched towards him. The demon had most certainly put a spell on him, one that kept him aroused but in a state where he was slightly paralyzed and almost unable to fight back. There was only one way to undo it.

Dante flashed red and then was his human self again. "Wait for just a second Nero."

The smaller male nodded slightly and Dante ran downstairs to pull the younger man's keys out of the door and close it before walking back up the stairs with Rebellion and Red Queen in his hands. He placed the blades near the bed before slowly straddling the smaller man.

* * *

Aw, poor Nero. He's so helpless at the moment. ): I'm sure that Dante will make him feel better though :3 The demon got away! Dun dun dun! What will happen next? You'll have to read and find out! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 11, 2010


	6. Chapter 6 Redecorating

Black Rose Petals CHAPTER 6

SirenaLoreley: Yes, the damned incubus had the guts to touch poor, unsuspecting Nero. Don't worry, he gets what's coming to him in this chapter ;3 And Nero will be just fine after some…*ahem* alone time with Dante XD and I'm glad I could surprise you by the incubus going after Nero, Thanks so much for reviewing and drawing that lovely picture! *gives chocolate covered strawberries*

Rebellious Red Queen: I'm glad the chapter was epic! X3 I really had fun writing the last chapter-and this one too! Thanks for reviewing! *gives chocolate covered strawberries*

If you guys read my author's notes at the end of chapter 4, I asked if anyone would do a drawing of the picture I had in mind and SirenaLoreley did and it's beautiful, if you want to take a look this is the address (just take out the spaces before 'deviant art' and'.com') http://sirenaloreley. deviantart .com/art/Waiting-outside-153879638

I do not own DMC and I write this purely to entertain and have fun! :3 Enjoy!

* * *

_He placed the blades near the bed before slowly straddling the smaller man._ Nero reached up and pulled the older male down to kiss him desperately. Dante's warm calloused hands ran down the younger hunter's chest, making him moan, his body ultra sensitized. The older slayer pulled off Nero's pants and underwear in one swift motion leaving him completely naked, while the younger fumbled with the clasps on Dante's shirt.

Dante worked off his own pants as Nero got his shirt and jacket off. The older male resituated himself between the younger half-devil's legs, kissing his neck and chest, replacing the marks left by the demon with some of his own.

"Fuck-foreplay Dante." he gasped. "Just fuck me so we can go kill that son of a bitch."

The older slayer nodded and started to push into the smaller male, in the state that Nero was in almost nothing would hurt him, and he was right, Nero growled and arched his back with pleasure. Dante started to build up a quick rhythm, and the younger hunter found himself writhing, gasping and trying to get any contact he could.

"Dante!" he cried out feeling his devil trigger surging forward and he lacked the focus to force it back down, causing him to trigger in a flash of light blue. Dante activated his own trigger in response, the sounds coming from him becoming animalistic as he slid in and out of the younger devil. He wrapped his hand around Nero's pulsing organ and started to stroke him in time.

Nero brought up his right arm to grab his partner's shoulder his claws piercing into Dante's armor. He could feel the heat coiling tightly below his navel as the older male's thrusts became erratic.

"Dante!" he screamed as he came over both their chests, the dominant half-devil growling loudly as he filled Nero with his seed.

The two detriggered at the same time with a purple explosion of light, laying next to each other and panting. Nero's head finally started to clear up and he regained the ability to move his whole body.

"W-Why did…he look….like…you?" he managed to get out between gasps of air.

"It's…an incubus thing…If you expect to see…someone, like me…then that's what he'll look… like to you."

Nero sighed, wiping the sweat off his brow. "I'm going to kill that fucker."

With that said the younger slayer got up and walked to the bathroom grabbing a towel and cleaning off. He threw another towel to Dante, before starting to gather up his clothes, getting some new shirts out of the dresser and pulling them on.

The older hunter followed his example getting his pants on as Nero was grabbing Red Queen and his new gun.

"Where's Blue Rose?"

"Out on the stairs." the older man replied putting his shirt on and zipping it up as Nero stalked out to the hallway, picking up the silver gun and examining it for damage.

Dante got on his trench and grabbed Rebellion and Lucifer walking out behind Nero in order to get Ebony and Ivory off the floor and holster them behind his back.

"It shouldn't be too hard to follow him. You got him with those new bullets, so that'll slow him down and he's bleeding from getting sliced by Lucifer."

"Why would the bullets slow him down?"

"Didn't I tell you why I named that gun Spitting Cobra? The bullets are laced with cobra venom-of course it won't kill him, but it will at least slow him down."

Nero smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

The two experienced devil hunters had no problem following the trail. Where there weren't droplets of blood there was the distinct smell in the air. The trail led them to a row of apartment blocks past Ambrosia into another run down corner of the city. The apartments were brown terracotta with red brick peering through in some places.

The two scanned the isles of windows and doors.

"Hey kid, look." Dante pointed to one of the apartments where the doorknob was smeared with blood.

The younger slayer smirked and walked over to the door listening for a moment before kicking the door open and striding confidently inside, looking around. He lightly growled when he saw there was a patio door and it was wide open.

Dante walked in after him and gave a low whistle, "So you think he bolted?"

Nero didn't reply, just headed down the hallway to his left and looked around. There was a closed door on the left side of the hall, on the right was the bathroom that had the light on, gauze and bandage tape lying on the counter. The last door on the left was an empty bedroom. The older hunter was behind him.

"I think he bolted." Nero grumbled flatly.

Both hunters were startled when the other door on the left side of the hall burst open the demon stabbing Dante at the juncture of his neck and shoulder with a small dagger. Nero lunged forward with rage, grabbing for the demon's throat with his devil bringer. The blonde bounced backwards slashing with another dagger in his hand the blade only scratching the tough armor.

The demon ran down the hall into the living room, heading for the patio doors that were still open.

"Oh, no way!" Nero yelled, following after him, a ghostly apparition of his arm forming and grabbing the demon by the back of his shirt yanking him backwards, throwing him into a coffee table, and breaking the piece of furniture into splinters.

Dante yanked the dagger out of his shoulder and followed after the two, feeling his own hot blood leaking down the front of his shirt, it was a deep wound but he'd been run through more times than he could count, so it was barely a nick compared to that. He got to the mouth of the hallway in time to see the demon slam into the table, pull out and throw a blade at Nero. The dagger struck true into the younger hunter's left side and he hissed, pulling it out and throwing it to one side so it stuck in the wall.

"You're just pissing me off more-and that is only going to make your death that much more painful."

"I'm shaking half-breed." he taunted, getting onto his feet-until a bullet struck his kneecap and made him fall forward.

"You should be." Dante smirked, holding Ivory in his right hand.

Nero grinned at the demon kneeling at his feet and picked him up by the throat with his devil bringer. The blonde stabbed his arm with another dagger, but it once again slid off and only ignited the younger man's fury further. He slammed the demon into the wall trying to daze him, then noticed Dante walk up to his left side and grab the demon's arm, trusting one of Lucifer's blades through it. The demon cried out and arched his body enough to kick Nero under his chin with his uninjured leg. The younger hunter lost his grip, wincing and taking a step back, his head spinning a little from the blow.

"You really shouldn't piss him off-_I'm_ even scared of him when he's this pissed." the older slayer chuckled, stabbing another sword through the leg he'd hurt Nero with.

The kid growled, getting his senses back. "Give me one of those Dante." he said, holding out his hand. His partner nodded and handed him one of Lucifer's swords. Nero grabbed the demon's other arm and drove the spike into his joint making him give a scream of pain. The younger held out his hand again and Dante placed another of Lucifer's swords in it. This one he drove into the demon's already injured knee.

"These things blow up right?"

"They sure do."

"Good." he got two more of the swords from Dante and stuck them into the wall on either side of the demon's head. "One final touch, and I think I'll like the decoration of this room a lot better." Nero smirked.

"Give it your best shot half-breed."

"Oh, I will." he grinned, pulling out Red Queen and making one decisive slice across the demon's belly, his blood gushing out like a waterfall as the demon screamed from being nearly sliced in half.

"Okay." he looked at Dante. "I'm done."

The older slayer grinned and clapped his hands twice the blades from Lucifer exploding and ending the damn incubus's life, leaving him a bloody smear on the wall.

"Definitely like the color in here better." Nero smirked, his rage sated and back to his normal self.

"Well would you look at that…I guess with his death he was wishing us a happy Valentine's Day." Dante chuckled, noticing that the bloody smear the demon had left was oddly heart shaped.

Nero laughed. "Looks like. Now let's get out of here so we can kick Trish's ass for giving us this mission."

"Sounds good to me." Dante stated as the two headed out of the destroyed and bloody apartment.

* * *

It's possible that his blood could have made a heart! And it has nothing to do with the fact that it helped make a better ending . . XD Anyhow! This is the end! So I hope you all have a very happy Valentine's-or Single's Awareness day! Until next time!

Sayonara!

~Bitbyboth February 13, 2010


End file.
